User talk:Chicken7
Welcome to my user discussion page. Here you may chat to me about stuff on the wiki. The page is divided into two sections: a requests section for requesting pictures and music, and a normal discussion area for everything else. ---- =Requests= Please edit this section to add a request. I will reply when I have it, on your talk page or if there's a problem. Thankyou. ---- =Discussion= General discussion. You just have to click the "leave message" button at the top of the page. Please sign all posts. Welcome, , to the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, the Banjo-Kazooie gaming wikia! We hope that you like this wikia and you decide to stay. Feel free to edit and contribute some of your Banjo-Kazooie knowledge. However, do not remove important information while fixing others' articles. Additionally, you must comply with all of the normal Wikipedia policies of this site. Policies can be found by clicking the various links of this message. If you do not follow the rules, you will be banned appropriately. '''Before you edit (The External Wikipedia policies) *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *How to write a great article Other Important links *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Community Portal *Forum:Help desk *Forum:Jolly's Tavern *Forum:Game help :: } ---- - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) a chump is the giant goldfish that swims around the area near rusty bucket bay and in the moat around the grunty statue by bubble gloop swamp Dekudan312 06:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I just added all the infoboxes for all the enemies that didn't have them except for 2 of them. The only thing the boxes I added need now are the hp, icons, and images. I didn't do anything except add the infoboxes though but I will start working on that soon. Dekudan312 20:33, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry about the main page. I guess it really didn't look that great when you got back. I had to go somewhere before I could finish it. Yeah that would be great if we merged! This could be a great way to get new members and information. Let me know what Legodude says. Thanks, Dekudan312 03:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I also had a question about the Places page. I went ahead and filled in some of the Banjo-Tooie areas and I included all the areas you could enter that had their names come up on the screen. Do you think that we should wait to have these areas inside the different worlds (such as Jade Snake Grove in Mayhem Temple) in the world descriptions? Thanks Dekudan312 03:27, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Oh ok yeah I guess I was. And I see you were busy too. The main page looks great and you got 100 articles put up. Keep up the awesome work! Dekudan312 03:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Ok I like your idea about separate sections for the two I'll try to get on that soon unless you or someone else beats me to it. I would like to fill in the minigame articles first though because those won't take very long to complete. Thanks Dekudan312 03:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Yes, I would agree. Putting the wiki up for the Wikia Spotlight would greatly help its advertisement. I've noticed that many of the wikis that were next up on the spotlight had featured Media/Pictures and I noticed that the Soul Calibur Wiki had the E3 Trailer up. Maybe doing some pictures or the Banjo-Kazooie 3 Trailer up could even further raise our chances of getting in. If there is anything you need me to do just ask. Thanks Dekudan312 05:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Yes, I do think it's a good Idea to put up a featured article without voting because we don't have many members. I don't know too much about recording the music but I'm sure some tracks could be found on the web as long as we credited who we got them from. I do know that Rare has some tracks from Banjo-Tooie on their website. I guess you've noticed but I'm going through the game and I'm getting the rhymes Grunty said and putting them where she said it. What do you think about a monthly (or weekly when more people know about us) Grunty quote? I was also thinking that we could try and get people on youtube who have many Banjo-Kazooie videos to support us. We could find some good videos we could use and have links from them to that Youtube users site and they could have a link from their Youtube site here. What do you think? Dekudan312 23:17, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Yes I do agree that we need a communtiy talk page. I've been thinking about that recently myself. Although I do think we should wait to get a few more members. I've acually told Legodude about how to affiliate ourselves with other Banjo-Kazooie websites and once that is done we will have many more members. I do think we should merge ourselves with many wikis like that to decrease the competition however I don't know about that one because it seems to be more about all the rare games and not just Banjo-Kazooie. But if you think we should then we probably should. Thanks Dekudan312 13:41, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Thats an awsome banner! I like it a lot. Thanks for making that. Dekudan312 13:59, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Music Tracks I do know that rare.com has some that they allow people to download but they're only from banjo tooie. here is a link to the rareware site http://rareware.com/. Hope this helps Dekudan312 03:49, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah that sounds good. Would we set it up like the featured article? Thanks, Dekudan312 21:18, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Image Requests I thought I might as well start a section in your talk page since you're probably going to be getting a lot of these until I can get a decently priced Gamebridge to take pictures myself. First up, do you think you would take a picture of a B-T Gruntling in the sights of the Egg Aimer for use on Template:Delete? It doesn't have to be a full screen, just enough to show the Gruntling and the crosshairs, and it would be great if it could be against a green/dark background, like in the Pine Grove or Jinjo Village, so it goes with the colors in the template. Thanks a lot. Hey when you are available to, would you mind getting some pictures from Gruntilda's Lair to finish up the gallary for Banjo Kazooie? The pictures we would need are: of the graveyard preferably with the shack that mumbo is in. of the gobi's valley area with the giant pot of the transformation room and of the dingpot area If you can think of anymore than that would be great. Thanks a lot, Dekudan312 15:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Thanx for the Welcome! Thanx Chicken7! I'm glad to have joined this wiki! I've loved played Banjo-Kazooie for years, and I have finally beat it last year or so I can say is, thank God for emulators =).Anyway, I will do what I can with my knowledge of the Banjo-Kazooie seriesBanjo-Pilot;never played it =pto make this site an awesome one. Thanx again for the welcome! Wariodude64 User Page Could you tell me how to make a user page? I'm kinda new to this,so I'm not sure what to do. Thanx.Wariodude 64 Nuts & Bolts I am contacting you back about a message you said in reply to me editing the Nuts and Bolts page. I saw it in the latest issue of Game Informer(the one with Guitar Hero 4 on the cover)theres an article about this game and one of the developers says that they're removing transformation and that it's being replaced with the vehicles.-- 20:25, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ---- I noticed you stopped contributing a little while ago. I guess I'm one to talk though.... You still around? Inactiveness Hey sorry I've been away for a while I've been having some really bad problems with a new computer. Hopefully I can continue making contributions to the wiki again. :Oh thats awesome! I see you're one too! ::We're already getting an IRC channel? wow we are moving fast! *Come back to the IRC. If Tom does it again I will complain..... :P 11:23, 10 July 2008 (UTC) New Skin Colours Ok. Here we go. The blue background needs to be 1E 90 FF which is DodgerBlue. The red colour needs to be changed to FA 80 72 which is Salmon. The black boxes needs to be D2 69 1E which is Chocolate. The colour of the links should be FF D7 00 which is gold. Well, thats all I can think of. :) [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 10:59, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Skin I am having trouble with the monico skins. I can't access my preferences in the more things at the top of the page. I can access it when the skin is on quartz, any colour. So I am asking you to put the default skin to a quartz skin as soon as possible so I can choose a quartz skin for my self and then change the default skin back to monico. It would be much appreciated. Could you leave the quartz skin on for 2 days because I am in the computer off and on this weekend, so it would be much appreciated. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:26, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Admin Navigation Hey I made a navigation template for the administrators of the site. It lists links to all the other administrators of the website. You don't have to use it but it might be helpful as we get more users. The code is if you want to check it out. Skin What is the background color going to be? :You might want to try red or maybe a midnight blue. Thats just what I would say though if Jimbo or Arav come on you may want to ask them as well. Hope that helped.